Onyxshade
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE! /  Sekarang sedang hot-hot-nya gosip tentang Onyxshade. Grup band jual tampang yang terancam bubar?   NO YAOI : SasuHina, SaiNaru, ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romane**

**WARNING : Typo, AU, DLL**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Gemuruh teriakan histeris para fans girl menggema dalam gedung tempat konser Onyxshade digelar. Band papan atas yang yang terdiri dari tiga personel Uchiha bersodara yang kini sedang naik daun.<br>Hinata heran, bagaimana bisa mereka berteriak histeris bahkan sampai menangis haru hanya karena menonton konser live Onyxshade. Hey... Apa bagusnya band itu selain personilnya yang errr... Tampan?  
>Hinata sudah cukup muak dengan kebisingan para penggemar gila yang terus meneriakkan nama ONYXSHADE...<br>'Cih, apa hebatnya mereka selain punya wajah tampan? Yah meski sebenarnya Hinata tak tau jelas wajah para personilnya, tapi katanya mereka semua tampan. Suara pas-pasan jadi penyanyi segala,' gerutu Hinata tak henti berkumandang di batinnya.

Jika ia tak menikmati konsernya, mengapa ia mau menontonnya?  
>Bukan, bukan karena keinginannya, tapi karena beberapa hari yang lalu ayahnya memenangkan kuis berhadiah tiket nonton konsel live Onyxshade. Dari pada mubazir kan? Apalagi harga tiketnya sangat mahal, andai tiketnya dapat ditukar dengan uang saja.<p>

Hinata menghela nafas lelah, berada di tengah-tengah para wanita pemburu pria-pria tampan memang sangat memuakkan, belum lagi teriakkan mereka yang memekakkan telinga. Demi Jashin, Hinata akan lebih menikmati kerja bakti dirumah dari pada terjebak di lautan wanita liar pecinta band tak jelas macam Onyxshade.

"KYAAAAAAA SASUKE, SAI, ITACHI..."

Hinata makin muak, bahkan Hanabi, adiknya yang pendiam itu turut histeris mengumandangkan nama-nama dari personil Onyshade.

"Err... Ano, bahkan suara kotek ayam lebih bagus saat bernyanyi."

"Apa peduliku dengan suaranya, yang penting mereka semua tampan, kyaaaaaaa jadikan aku istri salah satu dari kalian." Hanabi menggila, ia tak henti-hentinya melompat dan turut mengalunkan lagu yang kini dinyanyikan sang vokalis.  
>Hinata membuang nafas bosan, jiwa raganya telah lelah. 'Sabarlah, Hinata! Tinggal beberapa menit lagi konsernya berakhir.' Ia hanya bisa geleng-gelem melihat tingkah adiknya yang begitu luar biasa aktif. 'Andai ini bisa cepat berakhir.'<p>

Seperti yang sudah diduga Hinata sebelumnya, konser berakhir dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seolah remuk. Berdesak-desakan dikerumunan para fans gila bahkan lebih melelahkan dari pada mengepel seluruh kediaman Hyuuga. Lelah sekali. Dan lagi, ia harus rela pulang seorang diri karena sang adik menolak saat Hinata mengajaknya pulang, alasannya sederhana, karena Hanabi ingin meminta tanda tangan dari personel Onyxshade. Yah, Hinata tak mungkin merelakan tubuhnya untuk berdesakan lebih lama lagi. Yah, akan lebih baik jika ia pulang lebih dulu, meski beresiko ditelan ayahnya saat sampai rumah karena pulang tanpa Hanabi.

Hinata mengedarkan pandang, di sepanjang jalan ia sama sekali tak menemukan bus yang lewat. Tak heran, karena sudah larut malam. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, agak miris juga dengan nasibnya saat ini, sudah beberapa menit berjalan kaki namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan bus.

BRAKKK!

Seseorang menabrak tubuh Hinata hingga nyaris terjatuh. Rasa kesal bernaung di benak Hinata. Dia lelah dan sekarang ditabrak dengan kuat.

"Bang, kalo jalan pake mata do-" ucapan Hinata terputus saat sepasang mata lavendernya menangkap sosok pemuda yang menabraknya. Pemuda yang sangat tampan. Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding saat ia menyadari sepasang mata dengan sorot tajam sedang menatapnya. Guratan wajah yang mempesona, kulit putih mulus tanpa cela. Rambutnya yang ah... Aneh namun indah, dan yang paling membuat Hinata geregetan adalah bibirnya yang emh... Membuat Hinata bernafsu melumatnya. Ok itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, gadis berambut indigo itu segera menyibak lamunan nistanya sebelum ia terjebak lebih dalam.

"Jalan ya pake kaki, bukan pake mata," ucap sang pemuda dengan nada judes. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Kedutan samar muncul di kening Hinata, ternyata manusia itu tak dapat dinilai dari luarnya saja.  
>'untung situ cakep, kalau jelek udah aku gampar wajahmu,' batin Hinata menggerutu. "Err ano, benar juga." Meski di hatinya sudah menggerutu tak karuan, toh yang keluar dari bibirnya benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Hinata mamainka kedua telunjuknya, kebiasaan anehnya tiap ia grogi. Gak elit sih, tapi baginya sulit sekali untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Hinata menunduk malu, ia memang tak biasa berhadapan dengan kaum adam, apalagi setampan pemuda di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar kedua mata lavendernya kembali mengamati paras rupawan sang pemuda tampan, entah mengapa, ia seperti pernah menatapnya sebelumnya. Hinata memicingkan mata sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda di hadapannya itu, yang diamati hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, meski mata onyxnya juga menatap sang gadis yang terlihat canggung itu, terus saling tatap, terus bertukar pandangan hingga ia mendengar suara gaduh yang mendekat, makin dekat, suaranya makin jelas.<p>

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Gerombolan gadis yang tak jelas asal muasalnya berlari menghampiri, kontan membuat mata Hinata membulat. 'Apa-apaan ini?'

"GAWAT! Ayo lari." Pemuda tampan itu menggeret Hinata dan membawanya berlari cepat.

"Huaaaa apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata panik, sungguh tak tau mengapa kini ia berlari dan dikejar-kejar banyak orang.

"Diam sajalah, tidak mau mati terinjak kan?" Pemuda tampan itu terus menggiring kakinya, tak lupa menggeret gadis yang belum dikenalnya itu, meski tak mengenalnya pemuda itu juga tak tega jika gadis itu harus terinjak-injak karena ulah para fans-nya. Pemuda itu berusaha menjauh dari gadis-gadis liar penggemarnya itu.

Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk berlari, mereka memutuskan sembunyi di lorong gelap pertokoan. Sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh yang dibanjiri peluh.  
>"Hosh... Kau pasti pencuri pakaian dalam wanita?" tanya Hinata penuh curiga. Ia terduduk sembarangan sambil menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding lorong. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa konser Onyxshade akan membawanya pada kesialan seperti ini.<p>

"Hey... Jangan sembarangan! Aku ini vokalis Onyxshade," ucap pemuda itu dongkol. Enteng sekali gadis itu menyebutnya pencuri. Tampang coverboy jadi pencuri? Apa kata dunia?

"Halah! Mentang-mentang situ cakep, jadi ngaku-ngaku artis. Kamu tau, aku ini juga artis, pemain film dunia lain hahaha." Hinata tak menyangka bisa mengatakan itu, mana rasa grogi yang biasanya selalu muncul tiap ia berhadapan dengan laki-laki? Entah mengapa ia merasakan bibirnya seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Pemuda berparas oriental itu sweatdrop,  
>"Di rumahmu tidak ada tv, hah? Dasar norak."<p>

GUBRAK!

Hinata terdiam sejenak, tak berani mengelak. Sadar sih, yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar. Tapi, tega nian pemuda itu menyebutnya NORAK? Hinata mendengus kesal, "emh ano, maaf deh." Lagi, Hinata memainkan telunjuknya.

"Keterlaluan jika kau tak mengenalku." Sasuke menyibak helai rambutnya yang jatuh diwajahnya, menunjukkan betapa COOL-nya dirinya. Hinata yang menatapnya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan beberapa kali mengucap istigfar, katanya menatap laki-laki dengan nafsu kan maksiat mata. Hinata tau jelas hal itu.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya pemuda itu dengan pasang raut datar, ia mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celana. Hinata terkesiap, terkejut? Jelas saja, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang super tampan itu judesnya juga super, ingin sekali Hinata menampar kedua pipinya dengan brutal, bisa-bisanya ia terus menatap pemuda itu.

"Emh... Ano... " Hinata gugup, "aku mau pulang dulu ya, sepertinya sudah sepi, pasti para gadis itu sudah bubar." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengebaskan debu di rok belakangnya lantas segera beranjak tanpa menoleh lagi, ia tak mau pemuda itu makin ke-GR-an karena terus mergoki Hinata yang menatapnya.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu seakan tak peduli, namun kemudian ia juga beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan di belakang gadis itu. Hinata yang merasa dibuntuti reflek menoleh, "kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya curiga.

Si pemuda tampan menyeringai, "mengikutimu? Jangan GR deh, ini satu-satunya jalan disini, gak mungkin aku manjat dinding kan?" jelas sekali kata-kata itu bernada mengejek. "Huft," Hinata menghela napas. "biasa aja donk ngomongnya," ucap Hinata sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari mobil sedan hitam berhenti di tepian jalan, dihadapannya, tak lama kemudian sosok pemuda yang tak kalah tampan turun dari pintu kanan dan melangkah menghampirinya. Astaga! Ini bukan mimpi kan? Pangeran tampan menjemputnya?

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya pemuda itu dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"Aku-" baru saja Hinata membuka suara saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan itu hanya melewatinya, dan berjalan kearah pemuda angkuh yang pertama ia temui tadi.

"Seharunya gak usah pake acara ngambek, kamu kayak gak kenal aniki saja, Sasuke. Dia itu memang keras."

Hinata masih cengo, ternyata yang di hampiri pangeran tampan bermobil berkilau itu si pantat ayam. Auh, malunya.

"Hah! Kesabaranku juga ada batasnya." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terlihat sewot.

"Ini..." Pemuda tampan yang agak mirip dengan Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat, "temannya Sasuke? Ah, kenalkan aku Sai, kakaknya Sasuke."

Otak Hinata sedang loading. Nama mereka... Sasuke dan Sai? WHAT? Jadi mereka benar-benar personil onyxshade? Ah, terlalu norak memang, jika tidak mengenali mereka, tapi jujur, gadis itu memang tak pernah nonton tv.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata menunduk sopan beberapa kali.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang, oh ya nona Hyuuga, kalau tidak keberatan aku akan mengantarmu."

Cheeesss...

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang sejuk tiba-tiba saja terselip di hatinya. Pemuda bernama Sai ini begitu tampan dan lembut, tidak seperti Sasuke yang judes, dingin, angkuh, sombong dan sifat buruk lainnya. Hinata ragu, apa Sasuke memang adik dari pemuda pucat itu?

"Ah, te-terima kasih. Aku memang sedang butuh tumpangan," jawabnya sungkan.

Sai mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya, "oke, silahkan nona,"

Mata Hinata membulat saat mendapati Sai yang membukakan pintu untuknya. OMG, kali ini Hinata berada di puncak cengo.

"Hah! Lama sekali." Sasuke menerobos pintu yang sebenarnya dibukakan Sai untuk Hinata.

SIALAN! Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Sai menepukkan tangan di depan wajahnya, "maaf ya..."

"Eh? Ti-tidak seharusnya kau minta maaf." Hinata memaksa senyum mengembang dibibirnya, meski sulit, meski sebal pada sosok kurang ajar bernama Sasuke itu.

Sai buru-buru membuka pintu mobil belakang dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk, Hinata hanya mengangguk sungkan lantas masuk dan duduk di jok penumpang. Sai tersenyum semanis mungkin kemudian menutup pintu dan segera berlari menuju jok kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Jadi, rumah nona Hyuuga ini di mana?" tanya Sai ramah saat ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Di kuburan," jawab Sasuke asal, tanpa membuka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam karena kelelahan. Sai sempat mengiranya tidur, karena sejak masuk mobil ia langsung bersandar dan memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sai dengan bernada mengingatkan, sekilas melirik sekilas pada adiknya, tak biasanya Sasuke serampangan seperti ini.

"Ah, Sasuke sedang bad mood, jangan di ambil hati ya." Sai menatap Hinata dari pantulan kaca spion di dalam mobil, demikian juga Hinata yang menangkap senyum beserta raut penyesalan di paras tampan Sai. Entah mengapa itu seakan memunculkan perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Saat menatap mata itu, rasanya damai sekali. Sasuke dan Sai, secara fisik mereka memang mirip. Sama-sama tampan penuh pesona, namun saat Hinata menatap mereka, ia dapat merasakan perbedaan mencolok, saat melihat Sasuke mungkin hanya mata yang dimanjakan, namun berbeda dengan Sai yang penuh kehangatan.

"Nona? Kau tidak apa?" Sai yang menyadari gadis yang duduk di jok belakang itu melamun, agaknya mulai cemas.

"Ah, ano maaf..." Hinata gelagapan, "err... Rumahku di jalan Shinobi no.10, " jawab dengan sungkan-sungkan.

"Oh, aku sering lewat sana."

"Benarkah?"

Sai mengangguk singkat, "lalu, nona mahasiswi ya?"

Hinata menggeleng, "ah... Panggil saja aku Hinata, aku bukan mahasiswi, tak ada biaya untuk kuliah."

Sai manggut-manggut, "jadi, sudah kerja?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi,"sulit mendapat kerja karena hanya lulusan SMA."

"Oh..." Sai masang raut penyesalan, "kalau begitu jadi manajer kita saja." Wajahnya kembali sumringah saat mengatakan ide briliantnya.

"TIDAK BISA." Sasuke yang sejak tadi pura-pura tidur langsung saja mendelik saat mendengar penuturan kakaknya. "Eh, kalo ngomong jangan asal," tandasnya dingin dengan menatap tajam pada Sai yang sibuk mengemudi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai tak mengerti.

"Kita kan sudah punya manajer."

"Ah, benar juga, kalau begitu Hinata jadi asisten pribadiku saja," ujarnya enteng.

"SAI! KAU INI?"

"Jangan berteriak." Sai mesem, "telingaku sakit."

Sasuke membuang muka, melemparkan pandangannya pada lukisan dunia malam dibalik kaca mobil, "Selalu saja terbawa perasaan, aku tau kau mudah kasihan pada orang lain. Itu yang membuatmu sering ditipu orang!"

Sai yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul, "aku yakin Hinata gadis baik."

Hinata cengo, bahkan ia belum mengatakan 'setuju' atas tawaran Sai, tapi mengapa kakak beradik itu justru sibuk berdebat sendiri?

"Sudah sampai, benar disini kan?" tanya Sai sambil menoleh kebelakan saat mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah tradisional berpagar kayu setinggi dua meter.

"Iya," jawabnya sembari tersenyum kemudian turun dari jok penumpang. Sai menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk melihat Hinata.

"terima kasih banyak." Hinata menunduk, "silahkan masuk dulu."

"Ah, lain kali saja, ini terlalu malam, lagi pula Sasuke sudah hampir tepar."

DUK!

Sai merasakan kakinya diinjak saat mengatakan itu, yah sebagai kakak yang baik, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sejuta arti.

"Ok, aku pulang dulu ya... Besok jangan telat, ini kartu namaku." Ia menyerahkan selembar kartu namanya dan segera kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Hinata belum sempat menjawab. Ia juga tak tau harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak, ia butuh pekerjaan, disisi lain ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan dunia entertain. Harus bagaimana ini?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ah...khrinya bangkit juga dari Hiatus. Ehehe malah bikin fic aneh, ok dah minta review ya. . .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hue... Adakah yang merindukan saya?

*Hening*

Yo wez, gak banyak bacot lagi. Ayo mulai. . .

* * *

>Disclaimer : Masashi KisimotoWARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, dll<hr>

.

.

.

Hinata mondar-mandir ragu di depan apartement milik Sai, niatnya ingin menyanggupi tawaran Sai bekerja sebagai asisten tapi, jika dipikir kembali, ia minder juga, ya maklum, ia hanya lulusan SMA. Tapi bukankah ia sudah mengatakan pada pemuda itu jika ia hanya lulusan SMA? Ah, pasti Sai juga sudah memperhitungkan hal itu. Hinata mengangkat tangannya berniat mengetuk pintu, namun niatnya diurungkan saat mendapati pintu telah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua. "Cari siapa ya?" gadis pirang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sa'i eh, Saipul haduh maksudku Sai." Hinata gugup, bicaranya belepotan tak jelas, "benar, dia tinggal di sini?"

Si gadis pirang mengembangkan senyuman lebar, "benar sekali, kau pasti Hinata kan? Asisten baru?"  
>Hinata mengangguk kecil dan langsung direspon dengan digeret menuju ruang tamu, gadis pirang yang bersemangat, pikir Hinata.<p>

"Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Manajer Onyxshade."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung, tak tau harus bicara apa, belum terbiasa bicara dengan orang asing.

"Jangan canggung begitu, santai saja." Naruto tersenyum lagi, namun percuma saja, miss grogi sama sekali tak bisa mengurangi kadar canggung pada dirinya.

"A-ano, mas Sai kemana ya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Oh, si Sai masih tidur, kemarin dia kerja lembur, hehe biasa... Bikin lagu baru."

"Oh..."

"Eh, tunggu!," gadis berambut pirang majang raut aneh, "mas Sai? Sai aja kali." Ingin tertawa sebenarnya, namun gak enak juga pada Hinata.

"Heh? Kau benar-benar datang?" Suara cempreng mengalihkan perhatian dua gadis itu.

Hinata dan Naruto kontan mengalihkan perhatiannya sumber suara, pemuda tampan yang terlihat acak-acekan dengan piama biru tua yang masih ia kenakan, belum mandi. Hinata menelan ludah, 'alamak! Belum mandi saja setampan ini?' Gadis itu seakan tak bisa berkedip saat Sasuke melangkah mendekati ruang tamu kemudian langsung duduk santai di sofa.

"EH, TEME! Dasar tidak tau malu! Belum mandi sudah nimbrung bareng cewek-cewek, ke-PD-an banget sih?" sembur Naruto yang langsung dibalas deathglare tajam oleh Sasuke, "Diam kau, DOBE!"

"Dasar, kau itu ya, tidak bisa diberi tahu. Kau itu public figur, seharusnya bisa jaga image dikit lah," omel Naruto sensi. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, "image, imageku sendiri! Mau apa kau?"

"Eh, makin gak tau sopan santun ya? Eh, dimana-mana lelaki itu harus menghargai wanita." Naruto mulai nyolot, ia bicara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "wanita?" matanya melirik sosok Naruto dari atas kebawah, "kau itu lebih pantas disebut banci."

"TEMEEEEEE..."

Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk!

Hinata hanya cengo saat gadis berambut pirang itu berkali-kali memukulkan bantal sofa pada Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum samar, Sasuke memang pantas mendapatkannya, pikirnya.

"Hoaem... Ada apa ini?" sosok Sai muncul dengan mengucek sebelah matanya, "pagi-pagi sudah ribut?"

"Sai, adikmu kurang ajar," Naruto ngadu sambil pamer tampang sendu, "dia bilang aku lebih pantes dibilang banci."

"Hm... Sasuke!" Sai melebarkan matanya saat menatap Sasuke, isyarat ancaman kecil untuk si raven.

"Cih!"

Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya saat menyadari keberadaan Hinata diantara mereka, "Eh, nona Hyuuga datang?" Sai tersenyum menghampiri, "senang kau datang."

Hinata tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Sai, ku kira kau harus mandi dulu. Kau berantakan." Naruto yang melihat sosok tampan dibalik raut lesu itu hanya bisa memasang cengir kecilnya, "dan kau TEME jelak, apa kau cukup percaya diri dengan memilih untuk tidak segera mandi?" raut wajahnya kontan berubah saat gadis itu menatap Sasuke. Rasa sebel begitu saja muncul jika menatap pemuda pemilik rambut ayam itu.

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak tanpa mempedulikan ucapan gadis pirang itu.  
>"Benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto." Sai tersenyum dan segera beranjak, disusul Sasuke yang pergi tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto.<p>

**XXX**

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau bekerja padaku?" Sai kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas mandinya.

"Iya."

"Baiklah, ini daftar tugas-tugasmu." Sai meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja dan langsung disambar oleh gadis bermata lavender itu. Sekilas saja membaca tugas-tugas itu, cukup membuat kedua mata lavender itu membulat seketika, "ternyata asisten pribadi itu bahasa kerennya babu?" tanya Hinata miris.

Sai tersenyum meski sebenarnya sungkan untuk melakukannya, "eh, berhubung kami tidak memiliki pembantu, kuharap kau juga bisa memasak dan mencuci untukku," Sai menggaruk tengkuk tak enak, "aku cukup bosan makan diluar, juga malas ke laundry."

'bilang saja males.' setitik peluh muncul begitu saja di kening sang gadis.

"Kau... Keberatan ya?" Sai memasang wajah sendu luar biasa. Please! Hentikan itu tuan pucat, Hinata tak tahan melihanya. Dengan menghela nafas pasrah, "aku mau kok."

"Uwaaa... Terima kasih." Sai menepuk tangannya di depan wajahnya, "mulai sekarang, kau tinggal bersama kami."

"A-apa?" Lagi. Hinata membulatkan matanya sempurna, "tinggal bersama?"

"Benar," Sai mengangguk plus senyum tanpa dosa.

"Itu ano," Hinata terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang sulit.

Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu, Sai cepat-cepat menambahkan "Naruto juga tinggal disini, kau tak perlu cemas. Kami orang baik-baik."

**XXX**

Hinata menata hasil masakannya di meja makan. Rutinitasnya yang selalu ia lakukan tiap pagi sejak ia menjadi asisten ralat babu Onyxshade. Niatan Sai yang ingin Hinata hanya melayaninya seorang diri gagal total karena nyatanya tiap hari kakak dan adiknya selalu minta dilayani ini itu, mulai mencuci pakaian sampai menyiapkan makan. Dan jadilah Hinata sebagai baby sitter untuk 3 pemuda manja yang menyebut diri mereka Onyxshade.

"Hmm... Hari ini kau masak apa?" Itachi yang baru saja selesai mandi, langsung mengambil tempat di ruang makan.

"Nikujaga dan yakitori."

"Wah, kelihatannya enak." Sai muncul dari arah kamarnya disusul Sasuke yang pasang tampang sok angkuh langsung mengambil posisi di ruang makan, "ittadakimassu," ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan sebelum akhirnya menyerbu masakan Hinata dengan lahap. Dan siapa yang menyangka tiga pemuda tampan yang tubuhnya terbilang kurus ini pada jago makan? Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum getir, mengingat mereka bertiga yang sungguh tega menghabiskan makanan tanpa sedikitpun menyisakan untuknya. Yah, terpaksa memasak ramen instan di tempat latihan Onyxshade.  
>"Apa enak sekali? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Meski merasa kesal, namun Hinata cukup puas karena itu tandanya tiga pemuda itu menyukai masakannya.<p>

"Biasa saja," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil mengusap sisa belepotan di bibirnya. Hinata menunduk seketika, mengapa pemuda ayam itu begitu munafik? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata, jelas-jelas Sasuke murka sekali saat makan tadi.

"Sasuke! Mengapa kau bicara begitu? Yah, meskipun masakan Hinata tadi kurang asin, kebanyakan lada dan terlalu berminyak, tapi makanannya tadi enak kok." Ucapan Sai kali ini benar-benar membuat Hinata pundung di ujung dinding, jemarinya mengorek lantai sambil memasang tampang putus asa.

"Hahahaha... Hanya bercanda nona," ucap Itachi. "Wah, maaf... Jangan diambil hati, aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya...", kata-kata itu terlontar manis dari bibir Sai yang menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, melirik si pucat yang tengah memajang raut malaikat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menyikir dari ruang makan. Yah, kini ia hanya mencoba mengerti jika cara bercanda para super star itu berbeda.

Hinata meletakkan piring-piring kotor di atas wastafel dan mencucinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, seharusnya seminggu ini Hinata cukup mengenal sifat dari ketiga pemuda itu. Itachi yang plin-plan, Sai yang kelewat jujur, dan Sasuke yang arogan dan judesnya minta ampun. Dari ketiga pemuda itu, Hinata paling tak suka pada Sasuke, bayangkan saja... Sasuke selalu bilang masakannya biasa saja padahal jika diperhatikan, Sasuke makan model orang kelaparan, dan beberapa hari lalu, saat Sasuke memintanya mencucikan selimut, pemuda itu bilang tak wangilah, gak lembutlah tapi nyatanya? Dipakai juga.

"Kalu nyuci jangan melamun, nanti pecah." Suara itu memecah lamunan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang cuci tangan di wastafel tempatnya mencuci piring.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanyanya dengan tetap memasang raut angkuh. Hinata hanya menghela nafas, cukup terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

PYARRR...

Sebuah piring begitu saja merosot dari genggamannya saat Hinata berniat meletakkannya di rak piring.

"Ck, bodoh sekali kau ini?" ejek Sasuke dingin. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Miris. Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa pemuda raven itu seakan tak suka jika Hinata berada di antara mereka. Apa salahnya sebenarnya?

"Ma-maaf, aku memang ceroboh," ucapnya sambil membereskan serpihan piring yang berserakan di lantai dapur.

Sring...

Hinata kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai reaksi otomatis ketika jarinya merasakan tersayat pecahan beling yang tajam.

Sasuke tersentak melihat itu, entah mengapa ada sebuah rasa aneh yang mendorongnya untuk melihat luka pada jari Hinata. Dan baru selangkah ia beranjak, Sasuke merasakan langkah cepat yang mendahuluinya, "ah, kau berdarah." Respon Sai cepat dengan memasukkan jari telunjuk dalam mulutnya, menghisap habis darah yang mengucur.

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan perih di jarinya kini berubah hangat.

"Ah... Maaf, aku punya kebiasaan aneh, selalu menghisap jari orang yang terluka. Sempat curiga, apa aku ini sebenarnya vampir ya?" Sai bicara dengan gaya lugunya, "pasti jijik ya?"

Sai salah! Justru sebaliknya, gadis itu berniat untuk tidak mencuci jarinya selama seminggu.

"Cih," Sasuke berdecak sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Ia tak tau mengapa kini sangat merasa panas di dadanya.

**XXX**

"Eh, Hinata? Ngapain? Kuperhatikan dari tadi kamu bengong terus?" tanya Naruto yang dari tadi heran melihat tingkah Hinata yang bengong sambil membolak-balik map hijau di genggamannya.

"A-ano, tidak sengaja nemu akta kelahirannya Sasuke sama Sai. Yang aneh tanggal, bulan dan tahun mereka lahir sama ya?"

"Lho? Mereka kan kembar. Gak identik sih, jadi wajar kalau kamu gak sadar," jelas Naruto.  
>Hinata mengangguk paham dan kembali meletakkan akte itu dalam bufet ruang tengah,"pantas saja mereka terlihat sebaya."<br>"Hmm... Mereka lucu, Sai selalu menganggap Sasuke adiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke tak pernah menganggapnya kakak, yah menurutnya Sai hanya 5 menit lahir lebih awal."  
>"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke melangkah menghampiri, "kau... Sekarang punya teman bergosip, eh?" Mata onyx-nya seperti biasanya, menatap merendahkan pada sosok gadis berambut pirang.<br>"Kami tidak bergosip," ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ngeles."

"Tidak!"

"Eh, eh kenapa jadi ribut begini?" ucap Hinata menengahi.  
>"Kau juga, babu payah."<p>

'B-babu?'

Demi Jashin, apa tak ada kata yang lebih sopan dari babu?

PLAKK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu merengut menatap si pelaku.

"Apa liat-liat? Mau lagi?" Hinata melotot penuh emosi.

PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK!

Hinata terus menghadiahi tamparan keras di hamparan pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu diam tanpa perlawanan, bak patung batu di alun-alun. Namun sayang itu hanya hayalan. Karena sampai kapanpun, Hinata tak akan pernah punya nyali untuk melakukannya.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya judes gak ketulungan, menyadari bahwa Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak wajar.

"Ti-tidak... Aku permisi dulu, mau menyiapkan makanan."

"Hn, siapakan bekal untuk latihan." Sasuke berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bertanduk dikepalanya.

**.**

**.**  
><strong>XXX<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Kimi no me ni tada hikaru shizuku aa seiten no hekireki _

_Itami dake nara ni toubun sa, sou sa bokura noiro _

_Shiroi iki ga kireru made tobashite kakenuketa ano michi _

_oka no ue kara mieru machi ni saita kimi to iu hana Mata sakasu yo. . ._  
><em>Tsumari tada-<em>

"Cukup!" Itachi melemparkan stik drummnya, "kalau begini terus, cepat atau lambat Onyxshade pasti tinggal nama."

Nampak jelas raut tersinggung di paras Sasuke, Itachi selalu saja mengatakan hal itu, "kenapa tidak mencari vokalis lain saja? Meski berlatih seperti apapun, suaraku tak akan berubah!"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah serius berlatih, setidaknya kurangilah kadar fals saat kau bernyanyi!" Itachi berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku sudah serius!" bantah Sasuke tak terima.  
>"Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar gosip yang beredar yang menyebut kita band jual tampang, tak punya potensi! Argh... Kurasa Onyxshade tak akan punya masa depan," ujar Itachi penuh rasa frustasi.<p>

"Che, akan lebih baik jika Onyxshade bubar!" Sasuke membanting gitarnya, "aku memang tak pantas jadi penyanyi. Lalu kenapa aku yang harus jadi vokalis?"

Sai mulai lelah mendengar kedua sodaranya yang tak akur, "ah, sudahlah, mengapa jadi ribut begini?"

"Dan ini terjadi karena kau, Sai," tandas Sasuke dingin.

DEG!

Sai terdiam seketika, merasa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar adanya.  
>Itachi mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Sasuke, cukup! Jangan lanjutkan itu!"<p>

"Ini semua memang terjadi karena Sai, karena dia pengecut!"

"A-aku..." kata-kata Sai seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia terpaku tanpa seucap pembelaan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau pengecut, Sai!" maki Sasuke dingin.

"Hentikan itu, Sasuke! Kau tau sendiri kondisi Sai." Itachi mencengkram pundak Sasuke.

"Itu alasannya saja," teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Itachi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh?" Itachi mencengkeram kerah depan Sasuke, ia seakan kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi pemuda raven itu.

"Kakak, sudahlah... Mengapa jadi ribut begini?" Sai meraih lengan Itachi dan menurunkan posisinya.

"Jangan sok peduli, pecundang," Sasuke mencibir.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke," ujar Itachi panas.

"Kau juga, selalu membela Sai."

**PLAK!**

Dengan keras Itachi menghempaskan jemarinya di pipi Sasuke,"jaga bicaramu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dibalik dinding ruang studio latihan Onyxshide. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah melihat konflik sebesar ini terjadi pada mereka. "Ada apa ini?"

~~TBC~~

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : Yang dinyanyikan Sasuke tadi judulnya_ Kimi to lu hana_ by **Asian kungfu generation**. Lagu yang sempat saya uber-uber dulu hahaha XD

Yosh, mau lanjut gak? kalau mau review ya. . .

Ada kuis nih, menurut minna-san apa yang bikin Sasuke benci sama Sai? Kirim jawabannya melalui review ya, dengan format REQ (spasi) NAMA (spasi) jawaban kirim ke no. hp saya *plak*  
>maksudnya ketik di review saja.<br>#banyak bacot#  
>*kabur sebelum di kroyok sampai jelek* <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya update juga... ini fanfic sebenarnya sudah gak punya masa depan, tapi jeng Hitsu lagi yang ngasih saran-saran ide cerita, okelah langsung digarap khekhekhe... Pairnya juga sudah diputuskan oleh jeng Hitsu. Saya nurut ajalah (emang udah buntu) *plak*

* * *

> <p><strong>ONYXSHADE<strong>

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Family, Romence **

**Pair : SasuHina, SaiNaru **

**WARNING : AU, TYPO(s), OOC(?), DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Angin bertiup kencang sore ini. Sai membetulkan letak kaca mata tipisnya sementara ia bergegas melangkah melewati tangga kayu kuno menuju atap gedung apartemennya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sana, ia ingin tau alasan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di sana. Beberapa saat lalu, ia menerima SMS dari Sasuke bahwa ia menunggunya di atap. Ada apa? Seperti ada sesuatu yang serius. Sai sendiri belum bisa menebak.<p>

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sesampainya atap Sai segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya, berdiri membelakanginya. Sedikit aneh melihat penampilan Sasuke, ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan model rambut cepak yang dicat coklat kemerahan. Bagus, tapi entah mengapa Sai tak menyukainya, ia lebih suka melihat rambut hitam kebiruan dengan model pantat ayam seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu, Sasuke? Aku seperti melihat orang lain saja-"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Itachi?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pucat itu, Sasuke justru balik bertanya.  
>Perlahan tubuh Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sai, sinis.<p>

"Ha..?" Sai mengernyit, "apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sai."

"Sasuke, ayolah...aku benar tak mengerti, aku juga tak mengatakan apapun pada Kakak." Ada raut lelah di wajah Sai. Lelah dengan sikap dan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan wajah polosmu! Aku muak, Sai! Sangat muak!"  
>Sai terdiam sesaat. Cukup shock mendengar penuturan adiknya. Ada rasa sesak yang menyusup dalam hatinya saat sasuke mengatakan itu. Sejak kecil, Sasuke memang tipe yang suka asal bicara, tapi dulu ia tak seperti ini.<p>

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku yang mengalami semua ini?" kata Sasuke dengan frustasi.  
>Satu lagi yang tak di mengerti oleh pemuda pucat itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Sasuke? Sulit menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya<p>

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?

"Itachi, ibu, semua membenciku." Ada kemuraman di wajah yang biasanya selalu nampak stay cool itu. Itu mengherankan, terlebih sikap aneh Sasuke hari ini. Bukankah selama ini Sasuke tipe yang acuh? Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu? Tidak, Sasuke, mereka tidak membencimu. Kau salah paham."

"Tau apa kau?" kata Sasuke dengan nada meninggi.

Sai tersentak, "me-mengapa kau bicara begitu, Sasuke? Sudahlah, jangan membesar-besarkan masalah sepele itu." Sai memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. Mencaba merilekskan dirinya dari ketegangan.

Sasuke memejamkankan matanya sesaat, "ini bukan masalah sepele, bodoh!"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sasuke! Tak ada diskriminasi! Kau dan aku sama, tak ada perbedaan di antara kita."

"Kita berbeda!"

"Mengapa kau selalu merasa tersisihkan, Sasuke? Kami semua menyayangimu, terutama aku."

"Nyatanya memang begitu, aku berbeda, ada alasan yang membuat mereka tak bisa menerimaku. Alasan yang sebenarnya di luar kehendakku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku, hanya anak haram Fugaku," lirih Sasuke mencoba meraih ketegarannya kembali. Sai tercekat. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan menegang, tak percaya. Sepasang mata gelapnya menatap Sasuke, seakan-akan mencari jawaban. "Tidak mungkin," desisnya tak percaya. Ya, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Fugaku, ayah yang selalu ia hormati melakukan hal hina seperti itu?

"Ya, aku bukan saudara kembarmu, Sai. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa kita kembar hanya sebagai penutup aib." Ada kemantapan di tiap katanya. Sasuke membalik posisi tubuhnya, lalu menengadah menatap awan yang menyerupai kapas putih yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin. "Aku hanya buah perselingkuhan ayah dengan seorang hostes."

Jemari Sai mengepal saat mendengar itu. "Tidak, ayah tidak mungkin-"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Si brengsek Fugaku lah yang membuatku hidup dengan beban batin ini," Sasuke berteriak. Seakan ingin melampiaskan semua amarahnya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

BUAGGH!

Satu hantaman tepat mengenai rahang Sasuke hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sasuke! Kaulah yang brengsek! Aku tidak percaya semua kata-katamu! Tak akan pernah!" teriak Sai tak kalah keras.

Yah, Sasuke juga berharap bahwa itu tidak benar. Reaksinya sama seperti Sai ketika wanita hostes datang dan mengaku sebagai wanita yang melahirkannya. Ia mengelak tak percaya. Namun, kenyataan buruk itu di dukung dengan pernyataan Itachi yang membenarkan pernyataan si wanita itu. Sasuke merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat itu.

Sasuke segera bangkit seperti tak merasakan luka memar di rahangnya. "Kau memang tak mengerti apa-apa, Sai!" Emosiannya memuncak. "Mana mungkin kau tau perasaanku yang terlahir hanya sebagai aib keluarga Uchiha," katanya menahan amarah.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal tak penting itu, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tertawa miris. "Kenapa harus aku...? Kenapa aku yang mengalami semua ini?"

Tubuh Sai sedikit bergetar ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang hidup dengannya sejak kecil itu terlihat tertekan, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke serapuh itu sebelumnya. Apakah fakta bahwa ia bukan keturunan resmi dari keluarga Uchiha yang membuat perasaannya begitu tersiksa?  
>Kedua tangan pucat itu meraih pundak Sasuke,"tak ada yang berubah, kau tetap sodaraku."<p>

Sasuke terhenyak sesaat. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada rasa haru saat Sai mengatakan hal itu, namun tak lama kemudian keegoisannya kembali mendominasi.  
>"Jangan sentuh aku!" ia menghempaskan tangan pucat itu dan mendorong Sai menjauh darinya.<p>

Tubuh Sai terhuyung hingga menghantam pagar pembatas atap yang tingginya tak sampai satu meter. Pagar pembatas itu tak mampu menahan tubuh Sai hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dari atap apartemen.

DEG!

Sasuke terdiam, ia seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Tidak," desisnya tak percaya.

"Sai...tidak, SAAAAIII..."

.

.

Teriakan histeris terdengar menggema saat tubuh pemuda pucat itu jatuh bersimbah darah. Gadis pemilik rambut pirang yang pertama kali melihat itu lantas bersimpuh dan merengkuh sosok pucat seakan tanpa nyawa itu. Makin lama, semakin banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu panik, "tidak... Sai mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

Beberapa orang tetangga dengan sigap memanggil Ambulance. Sedangkan Sasuke menuruni tangga apartemen kuno itu dengan nafar tersengal. Ia masih bergetar mengingat beberapa saat lalu ia tak sengaja menghempaskan tubuh Sai hingga terjatuh. Tidak! Ia tak berniat melakukan itu. Ini kecelakaan. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke sangat menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Pemuda pucat itu terbaring tak berdaya di dalam mobil Ambulance yang terus meraung-raung. Darah segar terus mengalir dari luka di kepalanya.

"Jangan! Jangan mati, Sai."

Pemuda di sampingnya menggenggam tangan pucatnya dengan bergetar, sementara gadis berambut pirang di sebelah Sasuke hanya terus menangis.  
>Sesampainya di Rumah sakit, Sai langsung ditangani oleh beberapa dokter dan perawat. Dan kini yang bisa dilakukan hanya menunggu, menunggu dan berharap Sai akan baik-baik Saja.<p>

Detik jarum jam seakan bergerak lambat saat Sai berada di ruang gawat darurat. Beberapa saat lalu, dokter yang menangani Sai sempat keluar dan memberi tahukan bahwa kondisinya sangat parah. Luka fatal di kepala dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya duduk diam. Terbesit rasa sesal di benak Sasuke, ia masih tak menyangka begini jadinya. Perlahan ia meremas rambutnya, meratapi kebodohan yang sempat ia lakukan. Ada kepiluan yang menghimpit dadanya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, bagaimana jika Sai sampai mati? Dan bagaimana jika beberapa saat lalu adalah saat terakhirnya melihat Sai?

Lamunan itu terpecah ketika suara beberapa derap kaki makin mendekat. Itachi, Fugaku dan di belakang mereka ada Hinata yang menenangkan Mikoto terus menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" Itachi yang pertama mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah tergeletak-"

"Ini salahku," Sasuke menyela kata-kata Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sai?" Itachi terlihat seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mencengkram kerah depan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Hentikan, Itachi!" Fugaku menarik lengan putra sulungnya. "Ini rumah sakit."

Itachi mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku pasti akan mengirimmu ke penjara," desisnya tertahan.

"Sai, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Mikoto dengan isak tangisnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seandainya sampai terjadi apa-apa pada putra bungsunya. Perasaan hancurnya tak bisa dijabarkan oleh apapun.

"Dia masih di UGD, sudah ditangani dokter terbaik," jawab Naruto mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada wanita itu.

Waktu berlalu terlalu lama, mereka hanya menunggu dengan segala kecemasan yang menghantui.  
>Akhirnya, seorang pria berbaju putih keluar dari ruang UGD. Itachi dan yang lain segera menghampiri.<p>

"Bagaimana dengan adik saya, Dok?"

"Tidak ada perkembangan, kondisinya buruk, luka di kepalanya sangat parah. Masalah lainnya ternyata ia penderita jantung lemah. Berdoa saja agar dia cepat sadar dari koma."

Itachi mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Jawaban barusan lah yang sangat ia takutkan. Tuhan, jika bisa, Itachi ingin menggantikan posisi Sai di sana. Ia tak tega melihat adiknya terbaring dengan berbagai macam alat penunjang kehidupan di tubuhnya.

"Dia koma? Tidak akan lama kan, Dok?" Ada nada kekhawatiran pada suara lembut Mikoto yang bergetar.

"Tak ada yang tau, bisa saja seminggu, sebulah atau setahun," tegas Dokter itu.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Mikoto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas, ia seolah tak mampu berdiri tegak. Naruto segera meraih lengan wanita itu agar tak sampai jatuh.  
>"Bibi, tenangkan dirimu... Sai pasti selamat."<p>

"Puas kau, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan mata kebencian. Sementara yang ditatap hanya terdiam. Kalaupun terucap kalimat pembelaan darinya, itu hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang percuma, tak akan ada orang yang percaya padanya. Semua pasti menganggapnya pembunuh.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Itachi! Ayah yakin bahwa Sasuke tak bersalah," Fugaku kembali menenangkan putra sulungnya. "Sasuke, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Hinata, kau pulang bersama Sasuke, masakkan dia makan malam dan jangan biarkan dia pergi ke club malam."

"Ba-baik paman."

**X-X-X**

Sasuke mendesah di balik jendela ruang tamu, ia melempar pandang ke kejauhan, ia menatap jalanan yang di guyur hujan lebat. Ia teringat keakrab-annya dengan Sai. Rasanya masih terekam jelas memory masa kecilnya, ketika ia sering sekali mandi dan tidur bersama dengan si pucat yang murah senyum itu.

"Kau masih mencemaskan Sai?"

Lamunan Sasuke pecah ketika ia rasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya, Hinata. Sasuke merasa gadis itu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Sasu-"

Gadis itu tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena dengan satu gerakan kecil dari Sasuke tubuh gadis itu telah tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.  
>Astaga! Tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Hinata bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan ini. Rapat! Tak ada jarak antara tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Gadis itu meronta kecil, "Sasuke, jangan seperti ini."<p>

"Kumohon, jangan pergi."

Mendengar itu, Hinata terdiam. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada pemuda itu. Saat ini, pasti ia butuh seseorang sebagai sandaran. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik batinnya, tak tega melihat kondisi Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku, aku tidak membunuh Sai."

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kau tak mungkin melakukan itu."  
>Lengan Sasuke perlahan merenggeng, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan gadis itu dari rengkuhannya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh di benak Hinata, ia seperti tak rela ketika Sasuke melepasnya.<p>

'Hinata... apa-apaan kau ini?'  
>Hinata ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba saja ada pemikiran aneh padanya.<p>

"Hn, mengapa?"  
>Entah hanya berapa detik Hinata menikmati raut wajah Sasuke yang terkesan lembut. Karena kini, ekspresi sok cool telah terpajang kembali di parasnya.<p>

"Iyaaaa, aku tau sebenarnya kau menyayanginya, jadi mana mungkin kau melakukan hal itu pada saudara sendiri."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dasar, gadis sok tau kau."

"Begitukah responmu setelah aku memberimu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu? Bagus sekali tata kramamu. Rasanya aku ingin menjitak guru yang mengajarimu tentang sopan santun," Hinata menggerutu meski pelan. Dan Sasuke ingin tertawa ketika melihat bibir gadis manis itu manyun ke depan. Lucu sekali.  
>Sepertinya gadis ini bisa jadi hiburan bagi Sasuke. Bersamanya, membuatnya ia sejenak melupakan masalah-masalahnya.<p>

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Seperti yang saya jelaskan di atas, sebenarnya saya sudah mampet ide di fic ini, tapi suatu ketika jeng Hitsu a.k.a Kyunnie SMS saya, nanya Onyxshade kapan updetnya?<br>Dengan jujur saya bilang 'Mati kutu', eh taunya saya malah minta suntikan ide, nyahaha *malu* Biarlah, yang penting nih fanfic akhirnya jadi juga.

Okelah, Review. . . . ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina, SaiNaru, ItaSaku**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**.  
><strong>

**Onyxshade**

**.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

><p>Pagi buta di awal musim dingin kota Tokyo. Kapas putih mulai terlihat beterbangan di balik jendela belakang saat Hinata tengah memasak sarapan pagi. "Salju," desisnya dengan suara lemah. Sebelumnya, ia selalu menyukai musim dingin. Musim di mana ia selalu melihat tumpukan salju yang melapisi seluruh permukaan kota. Jalanan, atap-atap rumah, bahkan sungai pun membeku. Namun di tahun ini, ia tak bisa senang melihat semua itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Kepiluan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Memang bukan ia yang menanggung beban ini, namun empatinya terlalu besar ketika melihat Sai yang sudah cukup lama terbaring koma, ditambah lagi rasa mirisnya ketika tak sengaja melihat Sasuke sampai menitikkan air mata di sudut kamarnya. Ia tau benar apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, ia tau betapa tersiksanya ia saat kehadirannya di rumah sakit ditolak oleh Itachi. Ia mencemaskan Sai, Hinata tau persis itu. Tapi, dunia seolah tak mempercayainya. Hinata menyesalkan mengapa orang-orang hanya mengandalkan logika, mengapa mereka melupakan naluri? Harusnya ia memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk bicara.<p>

Ting tong...

Denting bel berbunyi, Hinata segera kembali dari alam khayalnya. Ia bembenahi ikatan rambutnya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Permisi..."

Hinata terdiam, ia tak mampu berkata apapun ketika mengetahui siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini.

"Kami mencari tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dia tidak ada," katanya sementara kedua tanganya meraih pintu, berniat menutupnya kembali. Namun, rupanya seseorang di hadapannya lebih cepat menahannya.

"Maaf, Nona. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas."

"Tidak! Sasuke tidak bersalah," katanya panik saat berusaha menghentikan dua orang pria berpakaian polisi yang memaksa masuk.

"Kami membawa surat penangkapan untuk sodara Sasuke. Jadi tolong jangan halangi tugas kami, nona."

"Mengapa Sasuke harus ditangkap? Dia bukan pembunuh pak," bantahnya.

"Saat ini status sodara Sasuke adalah tersangka, karena tidak ada saksi lain, makanya kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga Sai yang merupakan korban sekaligus saksi satu-satunya itu sadar."

"Tapi mengapa Sasuke yang di tahan? Bapak sendiri yang bilang bahwa tak ada saksi? Berarti tak ada yang membuktikan bahwa Sasuke bersalah," kata Hinata tak terima

"Ada apa ini?"

Hinata dan dua orang pria di sampingnya kontan menatap sumber suara. Sosok yang dicari dua pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tak ada kepanikan yang terlihat di wajahnya yang datar. Tetap tenang, sepertinya ia telah lelah dan pasrah dengan semua yang terjadi. Bayang lingkar hitam yang terlihat samar di daerah matanya adalah bukti bahwa tak cukup tidur.

"Kalian datang untuk menangkapku?" katanya tanpa intonasi pertanyaan. Dengan langkah pasti ia menghampiri dua orang berstatus polisi itu. "Silahkan saja."

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sasuke? Menyerahkan diri? Oh, betapa bodohnya dia! Ternyata bukan hanya rambutnya yang seperti ayam, tapi isi kepalanya juga sama saja. Jika ia merasa tak bersalah, mengapa dengan rela hati ia menyerahkan kedua tangannya untuk diborgol? Hinata tak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu?

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Tunggu pak, tolong jangan bawa Sasuke... kasus kemarin terjadi murni kecelakaan."

"Sudahlah, Hinata." Tampangnya tak peduli, cuek seperti biasanya. Hinata kesal melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sok tegar seperti ini.  
>"Aku pasti bebas ketika terbukti bahwa aku bukan seorang pembunuh."<p>

Hinata hanya bisa diam mendengar itu, sementara Sasuke sudah digiring menuju mobil polisi. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyusup dalam batin Hinata. Perasaan aneh yang membuat dadanya terasa berat dan sesak, ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

x-x-x 

Ia masih terbaring dengan berbagai alat penunjang kehidupan yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sosoknya terlihat sangat rapuh, infus yang tertancap di pergelangan serta alat bantu pernafasan tak pernah lepas selama tiga minggu ini. Selama itu pula, gadis dengan rambut pirang cerah itu berharap mata itu segera terbuka.

Namikaze Naruto terus menggenggam tangan pucat Sai dengan erat, ia seakan tak rela melepas tangan itu sekejap saja. Sesekali gadis itu juga mengusap kening pemuda itu, menyingkirkan rambut depannya yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Naruto, kau pasti lelah... pulang saja dulu," bujuk Mikoto pada gadis itu.

"Bibi saja yang pulang dan istirahat, urusan menjaga Sai, serahkan saja padaku..." ia tersenyum lebar. Itu memberi keyakinan pada Mikoto bahwa gadis inilah yang terbaik bagi putranya.

"Kalau begitu bibi pulang dulu, bibi akan memasak dan membawakanmu makanan."

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Bi, bawa saja yang banyak hehe..." guraunya sedikit mengabaikan rasa sedihnya. Mikoto sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu, bibi akan bawakan yang banyak."

Naruto kembali terpaku menatap sosok Sai. Figur yang ia sukai sejak masa SMA.

Naruto teringat kembali pada memory saat pertama bertemu dengan Sai.

* * *

><p>"DASAR BODOH! KAU MENUMPAHKAN SAMBAL DI BAJUKU." Saat itu, Naruto berteriak, tak peduli betapa banyak orang yang berada di sekitarnya, yang jelas kini emosinya memuncak saat seorang laki-laki menumpahkan sambal di baju seragamnya. Si pelaku, tanpa rasa bersalahnya memandang Naruto dengan wajah menatang. "Ohoo, maaf... aku sengaja, Dobe!"<p>

"TEME BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU! AKU, KEMBANG DESA ANAK DARI DUKUN SANTET TERSOHOR DI KAMPUNG BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALASMU!" omelnya sembarangan. Saat itu sosoknya datang dengan membawa senyuman.

"Ah, maaf... ada apa ini?" Sai menggaruk tengkuk. "Apa adikku membuat masalah lagi?"

"Apa-apaan kau? Tentu saja aku tidak membuat masalah."

"Di-dia menumpahkan sambal di bajuku." Naruto menunjukkan seragamnya yang belepotan.

"Astaga Sasuke, hobi sekali kau mengganggu nona ini," katanya sembari melepas kemejanya. "Pergilah ke kamar mandi, sementara pakailah bajuku. Mungkin sedikit kebesaran, tapi lebih baik dari pada kulitmu kepanasan."

Ah, untunglah Sai masih mengenakan kaos di balik kemejanya, dengan begini Naruto tak akan ragu menerima bantuan itu.

"Te-terima kasih," katanya sebelum bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Naruto tersenyum geli mengingat itu. Ia harus banyak-banyak terima kasih pada Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena dia menumpahakan sambal, ia tak akan mengenal saudaranya yang pucat itu.<p>

SET

Dada Naruto berdesir, tiba-tiba ia merasakan jemari Sai bergerak.

"Sai... kau bisa mendengarku?" ia berharap banyak ketika merasakan pergerakan itu. Dan semoga itu adalah perkembangan keadaan Sai.

Harapannya terjawab ketika sepasang mata itu terlihat terbuka pelan.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Ia memeluk sosok yang masih terlihat bingung itu. "bagaimana keadaammu? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Sesak."

"Oh, maaf... aku terlalu senang," katanya lantas menjauhkan diri dari Sai.

Perlahan Sai melepas alat bantu pernafasan dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sai jangan bangun dulu, istirahat saja," katanya penuh perhatian sementara ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sai agar berbaring kembali.

"Aku akan mengabari bibi Mikota bahwa kau sudah sadar, pasti beliau bahagia sekali."

Dengan gerakan lincah jemarinya menekan beberapa nomor di atas keypad, "hallo... bibi Mikoto."

"Iya, ada apa, Naruto?" suara di seberang sana menjawab.

"Akhirnya Sai siuman, Bi," katanya terlihat girang.

Pemuda itu hanya mengamati tingkah pola Naruto. Gadis yang bersemangat, pikirnya. Rambut pirangnya diikat kebelakang asal-asalan namun ia masih terlihat manis.

"Sebentar lagi ibumu akan datang."  
>Naruto menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam tas, lalu ia tersenyum menatap Sai yang masih berbaring. Sai canggung ditatap seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya bingung.<p>

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto sambil pasang senyum lebarnya. "Ah, iya... aku harus panggil Dokter dulu, kau kan harus diperiksa." Naruto pun bergegas keluar dari kamar rawat Sai. Saat itu, ada sesuatu mengganjal di hati pemuda pucat itu, ia seperti pernah mengenal gadis itu, tapi di mana ya?

x-x-x

"Aku baru saja menerima kabar dari Naruto, katanya Sai sudah siuman." Itu yang pertama dikatakan Hinata ketika ia menemui Sasuke di ruang besuk tahanan.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ada persaan lega saat mendengar kabar itu, meski ia tak begitu banyak menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya.

"Aku lega sekali akhirnya Sai sadar, dengan begitu dia bisa bersaksi bahwa kau tidak bersalah, Sasuke." Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Dan anehnya, mengapa justru ia yang terlihat seperti orang kegirangan? Malah, Sasuke yang jadi tersangka justru hanya duduk tenang dengan gelagat cuek.

"Hn."

"Dasar kau, tidak bisakah kau mengatakan lebih dari kata 'Hn'?" Hinata sebal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ala anak kecil yang tengah sewot.  
>"Kau manis jika cemberut," kata Sasuke tulus. "Tapi lebih manis lagi ketika kau tersenyum."<p>

Semu merah terlihat di pipi Hinata. "Seorang Sasuke bicara gombal? Jashin! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Atau kau yang kesambet jin narapidana?" candanya menutupi grogi. Tapi, jujur ia senang saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia manis, hanya saja ia tak tahu apa itu serius.

"Ku tarik kembali kata-kataku barusan." Kali ini Sasuke yang kesal. Yah, tentu saja ia kesal. Sudah bagus ia berbaik hati memuji, malah mendapat respon kurang mengenakkan. Padahal jarang sekali ada gadis beruntung dipuji olehnya.

"Ah, aku sudah menduganya."

"Hn."

"Yah, cuma 'Hn' lagi."

"Itu sudah kebiasaan."

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja." Rasanya Hinata cukup bosan mendengar kata tanpa arti itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang tetap tertutup.

"Hinata..."

"Hn."

"Ah, kenapa kau meniru gayaku? Ehem... lupakan saja, apa tadi kau sudah melihat keadaan Sai?"

"Belum, setelah mendapat kabar dari Naruto aku langsung kesini," katanya apa adanya.

Sasuke membuang nafas panjang. "Kenapa kau tidak kerumah sakit dulu?" Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang menuntut ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, yang terfikir tadi hanya kesini. Memangnya kenapa aku harus ke rumah sakit dulu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau keadaannya," katanya tanpa menyertakan intonasi simpati pada kalimatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau datang menjengukku dengan tangan kosong?"

"Ah, hampir lupa..." Hinata meraih rantang kecil di bangku sampingnya. "Aku membuatkanmu onigiri."

Sasuke menerima rantang itu lantas membuka penutupnya. Alisnya berkedut saat melihat isi di dalamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Onigiri buatan Hinata sangat berbeda dengan onigiri pada umumnya. Ada mata hitam mulut, dan rambut menyerupai pantat ayam. Ah, Sasuke melihat cerminan dirinya dalam makanan itu.

"Kau ingin aku memakan kepalaku sendiri, huh?" katanya sambil mengangkat sebuah onigiri ala Hinata itu.

Hinata ingin tertawa mendengar Sasuke yang bicara seolah ia tak tega memakan nasi kepal yang menyerupai kepalanya itu. Ah, ternyata si cuek itu bisa bercanda juga.

"Bu-bukankah itu terlihat imut? Coba dulu."

"Hmm... kau pasti terus memikirkanku ketika memasak yah beginilah jadinya," katanya sebelum memasukkan bola nasi itu dalam mulutnya.

"GR saja kau..."

x-x-x

"Tidak ingat!" katanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Haaaa," Naruto ingin menangis rasanya. Sai melupakannya, ini benar-benar pukulan berat baginya. Sia-sia sudah usahanya PDKT selama ini jika sang target justru sama sekali tak mengingatnya.  
>'Mau mati saja,' batin gadis itu menjerit. Mikoto mengusap punggung Naruto, membantu gadis itu mengumpulkan ketegarannya kembali. "Sai, kau ingat ibu, nak?"<p>

Sai menggeleng. Ia sendiri menyesalkan, mengapa memory tentang mereka sama sekali tak tertinggal.

"Ini hal wajar," dokter wanita itu melepas stetoscop di lehernya dan memasukkannya dalam saku jas putihnya. "Luka di kepalanya cukup parah, sebelumnya aku juga sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi."

"Apa ingatannya bisa kembali, Dok?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemungkinan ada, tapi entah kapan ingatannya bisa kembali."

Ada bernas bening yang menggantung di pelupuk mata Naruto. Ia bergelut melawan rasa sedih di hatinya. Ia menengadah seakan menahan beban berat yang menindih batinnya.  
>Demikian pula dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang hanya bisa mengurut dada. Jauh di sudut hati Fugaku ada pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya, pertanyaan tentang nasip seseorang yang kini terjebak di balik jeruji. Kapankah ia bisa bebas jika saksi satu-satunya mengalami amnesia? Apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk putranya? Ada rasa bersalah yang terlalu besar di sanubarinya. Rasa bersalah pada Mikoto atas penghianatan yang pernah ia lakukan, dan yang terbesar adalah rasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Pemuda yang harus hidup dengan beban batin akibat perbuatannya.<p>

TBC

* * *

><p>Mau cepet update gak? Review dulu yah... *maunya*<br>Iya sih, menurut saya review reader itu penting, yah kalo reviewnya menurun, minat bikin fic itu juga menurun lho *plak*

Ngomong-ngomong, minna-san tau sendiri kan betapa manisnya femNaru itu? Saya nyimpen beberapa fanart femNaru, saya jauuuh lebih suka si Naru jadi cewek saja *dirasengan* khekhekhe. . .  
>Olala~ sudahlah, lupakan ocehan saya barusan, tapi jangan pernah lupakan Review ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter kemaren pendek ya?  
>Nyaaaaa. . . Saya memang author 'nakal', tau di mana nakalnya? Soalnya saya suka ngikutin 'gaya' Readers, malas review, saya juga malas update, Reader reviewnya singkat, saya updetnya pendek #dor Timbal balik gitu deh #pret Maap deh, maap... (_ _) (Bohong kok, hehe jangan anggap serius ocehan barusan)<br>Ok, jujur saya lagi aktif ke cerpen jadi jarang mampir ke FFN, sampe beberapa hari lalu ngintip akun, eh, ada yang bilang nungguin fic ini update, hehe. . . Makasih loh buat semua yang udah pada review, inilah alasan utama fic ini update hehe...  
>Betewe, saya sudah bosan pada penmame Cui'Pz Cherry, (lebih tepatnya terlalu kekanakan kali ya?) Gak penting deh ya kalo masalah penname. Ya sutralah, dari pada ngebacot mending lanjooot...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**Onyxshade**

**.  
><strong>

Bulir airmata kembali tumpah di pipi Sakura yang memerah. Kembali ia rasakan kepiluan yang seharusnya tak pantas ia tangisi. Namun, semua itu terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu menyesakkan. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata, saat menyaksikan tragedi menyayat hati.

"Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa harus seperti ini?"  
>Ia terus menangis hingga nafasnya terasa sesak dan suaranya pun sumbang.<p>

"Hentikan, Sakura! Seharusnya kau tak perlu menangis sampai seperti itu."  
>Itachi mulai bosan melihat kekasihnya. Menangis, menangis, terus saja menangis. Dasar perempuan!<p>

"Kau tak mengerti, Itachi," katanya dengan terisak. Lelaki memang tak peka, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura sementara ia mengelap airmata dan ingusnya.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura! Sangat mengerti, saking mengertinya aku sampai bingung mengapa kau masih saja mengangis," kata Itachi penuh penekanan, matanya menatap Illfeel saat Sakura meraih tisunya untuk kembali mengusap airmatanya.

"Dasar laki-laki! Kau tidak sensitif, kau tak mengerti betapa sakitnya perasaanku tadi!" Sakura melempar tisu bekasnya di muka Itachi.

"Jorok sekali kau ini." Itachi melempar tisu itu ke tempat sampah di samping sofa ruang tengah. "Betapa bodohnya kau!" maki Itachi lagi.

Siapa yang tak sebal? Siapa yang tak bosan? Jika kekasih selalu memaksa untuk ditemani nonton film INDIA dan menungguinya saat menangis bombay di depan layar televisi.  
>Yah, inilah alasan mengapa Itachi tak mau mengajak Sakura nonton di luar. Jika gadis itu sampai menangis di depan umum, nama baiknya sebagai lelaki bisa hancur.<p>

Sakura mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Itachi. "Kenapa sensi sekali?"

"Seharusnya kau tau, Sakura. Hari ini seharusnya tak kuhabiskan untuk menemanimu menangis hanya karena nonton 'film India', aku harus mengerjakan skripsiku, menunggui Sai di Rumah sakit, dan yang paling berat adalah saat aku memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan jika bertemu wartawan."

"Iya iya, sayang. Setelah ini ku temani kau ke Rumah sakit."

Perkataan itu di sambut senyuman oleh Itachi. Mahasiswi semester enam di fakultas kedokteran itu memang cukup lama menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi. Ia juga cukup dekat dengan keluarga pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke Rumah sakit sekarang." Itachi berdiri dan meraih kunci mobilnya di meja.

"Baiklah..."

Itachi melajukan mobil sport hitamnya di jalanan yang terlihat bak lautan kendaraan. Ia mendengus kesal sambil berkali-kali menekan klakson seolah ia berharap kendaraan di depannya segera membuka jalan untuknya. Sementara, gadis di sebelahnya tetap tenang tak peduli betapa badmood-nya Itachi, gadis yang tengah membetulkan letak headset di telinganya sambil manggut-manggut menikmati alunan lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai yang dinyanyikan Shah Rukh Khan justru membuat Itachi geram.

"Sakura."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tak menyahut, atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tak pendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya. Itachi melepas pandangannya dari arah depan. Ia tau, lautan kendaraan itu tak akan bergerak sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

"Hey! Kau tak mendengarku!" Itachi menarik paksa earphone yang terselip di telinga kanan Sakura.

"Hey, hati-hati... ini earphone mahal. Kau harus menggantinya jika ini sampai putus."

Itachi memutar bola mata saat Sakura mengatakan itu. Gadis itu seolah lebih peduli earphone-nya dari pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hah! Berapa earphone yang kau minta? 4, 5 atau 10 sekaligus?" Intonasinya meninggi. Sakura mulai sadar jika pemuda itu benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Kau ini, tak perlu semarah itu," Sakura menenangkan.

"Sakura," suara Itachi kembali melemah, "kau tau sendiri kan? Kondisiku sekarang benar-benar tidak bagus. Hidupku dihimpit masalah."

"Iya iya, tapi baru saja Naruto mengabarkan bahwa Sai sudah sadar, dengan begitu satu beban pikiranmu berkurang kan?"

"Hah, masalah lain masih banyak." Itachi membuka laci mobil, meraih sesuatu di dalamnya, "lihat ini." Ia melempar tabloid remaja yang menjadikan Onyxshade sebagi bahan gosip utama.

"Uwo..." Mata Sakura melebar saat menerima tabloid itu, "grup band jual tampang Onyxshade terancam bubar?" gadis itu membaca judul di sampul depan. Tabloid yang menjadikan tiga pemuda tampan bermata onyx sebagai cover itu memang terkesan kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya mengatakan 'band jual tampang' secara gamblang.

Sakura membaca bagian Onyxshade sekilas, "yang dibahas di sini tentang Sai dan Sasuke. Bahkan berita tentang Sasuke yang ditahan rupanya sudah menyebar. Kasihan dia, seharusnya kau tak setega itu menjebloskan Sasuke kepenjara, bagaimanapun dia juga adikmu."

"Aku tahu, Sakura..." ada seberkas sesal di wajahnya yang tampan. Itachi bersandar dalam-dalam lantas menengadahkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau seperti ini, tapi aku menuntut pertanggung jawaban atas perbuatannya yang hampir merenggut nyawa Sai."

Sakura meraih dagu Itachi, membawa menghadap kearahnya. Lalu ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Itachi. Pemuda itu tahu maksud Sakura, sekilas ia menyeringai mesum. Seandainya saja Sakura melakukan ini dari tadi, mungkin ia tak sampai uring-uringan.

Itachi tersenyum puas ketika Sakura kini memejamkan matanya. Kini, bibir gadis itu siap 'ditelan', pikirnya nista.

TIIINN TIIINN!

Brengsek! Itachi baru saja akan meraih surga dunianya, tapi mengapa justru kemacetan berakhir saat ia berharap kemacetan akan terjadi lebih lama? Hah, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Itachi dan Sakura bergegas menuju kamar Sai di rawat.

"Gara-gara kau, aku sampai lupa membawakan makanan untuk Naruto dan yang lainnya."

Sakura dengan cueknya mengeluarkan bedak dari tas lengannya, "hah, aku lagi yang kena."

"Aku... tidak tahu." Sai menggeleng, "tidak ingat."

Lelaki dengan seragam polisi itu nampak memijit keningnya, lelah. Penyelidikan kasusnya kini benar-benar mengalami jalan buntu. Sai si korban yang menuturkan bahwa ia tak mengingat apapun yang menimpa dirinya.

"Nak," polisi dengan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya itu menyentuh kedua pundak Sai, "ini menyangkut saudaramu, cobalah mengingat-ingat kembali saat insiden itu terjadi."

Itachi mulai gerah dengan cara kerja si polisi. Seharusnya ia tak memaksa Sai untuk memutar memory otaknya yang terhenti. Sesaat yang lalu ia memang sempat terkejut ketika Naruto menyampaikan bahwa Sai kehilangan ingatannya. Namun, ia tak mempermasalahkan itu asalkan adiknya selamat.

Itachi memperhatikan Sai yang terlihat bersikeras mengingat apa yang terlupakan. Keningnya mengernyit dan matanya menyipit.

"Tidak ingat."

Polisi itu membuang nafas lelah saat harus menerima kenyataan bahwa penyelidikannya akan menjadi sulit.

"Sudah..."

Sai dan yang lainnya lantas menoleh pada suara itu. Namikaze Naruto sudah melangkah dan membuka daun pintu kamar rawat Sai, "sepertinya sia-sia bapak cari informasi kali ini. Jadi, lain kali saja bapak kembali."

Tingkah dan kata-kata Naruto barusan benar-benar menyinggung pria itu. Tindakan gadis itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang mengusir polisi itu secara halus.

"Whatever..." katanya sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan serba putih itu.

Sai mengerjap beberapa kali, demikian Itachi dan Sakura. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka si frontal berambut pirang itu bisa seberani itu, mengusir seorang polisi. Hebat!

* * *

><p>Hinata tahu ia telat jika menjenguk Sai saat ini. Sejak kecelakaan itu, ia memang jarang sekali menengok pemuda itu, tapi itu karena Fugaku memintanya untuk lebih memperhatikan Sasuke. Pria itu mengerti, sejak kecelakaan menimpa Sai, semua perhatian hanya terpusat padanya, hingga tak ada yang sadar jika Sasuke juga butuh seseorang di sampingnya. Fugaku mengerti gadis seperti Hinata lah yang paling di butuhkan Sasuke. Sosok lembut yang penuh perhatian dan telaten terhadap sikap Sasuke yang terlalu cuek.<p>

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar rawat dengan cat putih itu.

"Masuk..." terdengar suara Sai dari dalam. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan menyondongkan tubuhnya, "Sai... maaf baru bisa datang sekaran." Hinata tersenyum lega ketika melihat kondisi Sai yang terlihat sehat, perban di kepalanya juga sudah di lepas. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sudah boleh pulang.

Pemuda tampan itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kikuk.  
>Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang berseprei putih, di samping Sai, "Sai? Kenapa?"<p>

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengingat gadis di sampingnya, tapi ia takut menyinggung perasaan gadis itu, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Astaga, Sai... mengapa kau diam saja? Di mana Sai yang biasanya?"

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya tak luput dari rasa bersalah.

Hinata terdiam.  
>Jangan-jangan? Pikirannya terlempar jauh dengan perkiraan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sai amnesia?<p>

Sasuke? Bagaimana dengannya?

Hinata mencoba menahan ketenangan batinnya. Tapi, entah mengapa bayang-bayang Sasuke terus terlihat di pandangannya. Apakah ini bisa disebut simpati? Simpati atas nasib pemuda yang terus ditimpa nasip malang? Hinata tak pernah bisa membayangkan jika yang ada di posisi Sasuke adalah dirinya, apakah ia akan kuat menatap hari jika memikul beban seberat ini?

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa... aku yakin nanti juga akan ingat dengan sendirinya." Hinata menatap sekeliling, ia melihat ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya didominasi warna putih itu kini terlihat berbeda, banyak sekali buket bunga di sana-sini.  
>"Wah, itu pasti dari penggemarmu?"<p>

Sai langsung mengerti apa yang ditanyakan gadis itu, "iya, itu kata Naruto."

Lagi, Hinata teringat pada Sasuke. Ia yang berada di puncak popularitas justru mengalami hal seperti ini. Baginya, dipenjara itu pasti hal yang sangat memalukan. Belum habis aibnya sebagai anak hubungan gelap Fugaku, datang lagi masalah untuknya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat gadis itu merasa sesak.

Setelah menjenguk Sai, Hinata segera menuju tempat Sasuke ditahan. Sejak Sasuke ditahan, Hinata memang jadi dekat dengan Sasuke. Dua atau tiga hari sekali gadis itu selalu datang menemui Sasuke. Dan dari sana, Hinata mulai mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam, apalagi kini pemuda itu bisa lebih terbuka.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, dia amnesia?"<p>

Ada seberkas raut putus asa di wajah yang solid itu. Memang terkesan datar, tapi ketika Hinata menatapnya lebih dalam lagi, sisi suram itu terlihat.

"Aku turut menyesal, Sasuke."  
>Pemuda itu tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kini tak ada gambaran masa depan matanya. Hidupnya hancur, menghabiskan sisa usianya hanya di penjara. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, mungkin ini yang terbaik, karena pada dasarnya tak ada yang mengharap kehadirannya. Ia terlahir dari sebuah kecelakaan. Terkadang ia jijik melihat dirinya yang begitu hina, namun tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Hal terbaik adalah ia menyingkir dari peradapan, bersembunyi dari khalayak atau menghilang selamanya. Ia jengah selalu terlindas cercah derita.<p>

Keesokan harinya, Sai yang hampir tiga bulan tinggal di rumah sakit akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Lama di rumah sakit pasti membuatmu jenuh, Sai," kata yang Mikoto yang tengah mengemasi pakaian Sai.

"Apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Aku pasti akan menemanimu," Naruto bicara dengan gaya over semangatnya. Ia langsung duduk di tepi ranjang bersebelahan dengan Sai. Pemuda itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan berat hati, lalu menggeser duduknya untuk memberi jarak dengan Naruto. "Yah, kupikirkan dulu."

"Tidak merepotkan kok, benar deh..." Naruto bergeser, Sai sweatdrop, 'bukan itu maksudnya.'

Mikoto tersenyum. Meski Sai melupakan semuanya, tapi sepertinya ia akan tetap menjadi Sai yang dulu. Terlebih ada Naruto yang terus di sisihnya, Mikoto yakin gadis itu akan membantu putranya menemukan kenangannya kembali.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"Dia siapa?" Naruto dan Mikoto lantas memandang Sai

"Sasuke," jawabnya mantap. Nama itu, seperti tak asing di telinganya. Memang, orang-orang di sekitarnya tak banyak bercerita tentang Sasuke, tapi sesekali mendengar nama itu saja membuat Sai seperti terdorong untuk menemui figur itu. Sai teringat kedua polisi yang menemuinya beberapa saat lalu, mereka membahas nasip Sasuke.

Saksi?

Korban?

Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada dentuman hebat di dadanya. Ada rasa tak tenang tiap kali ia mengingat-ingat nama Sasuke.

"Sai..." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sai. Si pucat tak bergeming.

"Sai... Sai... Saiiang..." Pada akhirnya Naruto berteriak, membuat Sai tersentak, apalagi mendengar panggilan terakhir yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya geli.

"Ah, maaf aku melamun."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sai yang gerak-geriknya mencerminkan orang grogi. Mungkinkah Sai salah tingkah saat di dekatnya? Belum-belum batin Naruto sudah berbunga, seperti dilambungkan ke awang-awang. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat dua anak muda itu. Ya, biarkan saja. Ini memang masa mereka. Mikoto pernah muda, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dimabuk cinta.

"Na-naruto..." bisik Sai terdengar begitu dramatis di telinga Naruto. Ya, suara Sai begitu indah didengar ketika menyerukan namanya.

"Ya, Sai..." jawab Naruto dengan sepasang mata birunya yang tak lepas dari paras oriental yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Bisa aku minta tolong?" Wajah Sai berubah serius. Seperti ada sesuatu penting yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Tentu saja, jangan ragu katakan."

"Geseran dikit, rasanya pantatku sudah terjepit diantara pembatas ranjang," kata Sai tanpa sungkan. Naruto sweetdrop, meski akhirnya sadar bahwa ia terus menggeser letak duduknya hingga membuat si pucat tersudut di ujung ranjang.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf..."

Meski ingin terpingkal, Mikoto menahannya. Naruto pasti sangat malu saat ini.

"Pagi semuanya..." Sakura melongokkan kepala dari pintu kamar. "Aku datang bersama paman Fugaku, hari ini paman sengaja absen kerja hanya untuk menemasi Sai pulang."

"Sudah! Jadi perempuan jangan terlalu centil!" Terdengar suara Itachi dari luar disusul dengan suara 'gedebuk' Sakura yang sweetdrop akud mendengar cemoohan Itachi.

"Dasar kau! seharusnya jangan begitu pada calon menantu Ayah, Itachi."

"Haduh-haduh, jadi ribut begini?" Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Waduh mengapa yang datang sebanyak ini? Mau naik apa kita nanti? Sedan kak Itachi mana muat? Apa Paman Fugaku mengendarai truk?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tulalit.

"Super stupit!" maki Sakura bersamaan dengan jitakan yang mendarat di kepalan Naruto. "Tentu saja kita bawa dua mobil! Kau saja yang numpang di truk sampah!"

Kening Naruto terlipat. Ia sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, siap mengarahkan sepasang tangan untuk menjambak rambut yang menurutnya lebih mirip permen karet yang telah ia kunyah sebelumnya. Jika ia tak ingat bahwa di ruangan ini ada kedua calon mertuanya, mungkin ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang di rencanakan otaknya, tapi demi menjaga image, Naruto justru tersenyum ke arah Sai.  
>"Sebelum pulang, bukankah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Tempat Sasuke kan? Aku akan menemanimu."<p>

"Tunggu! Kau bilang, Sasuke?" Raut wajah Fugaku tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Iya, kenapa paman?"

Fugaku membuang nafas panjang, "akan lebih baik jika Sai tidak bertemu Sasuke."

"Kenapa? Dia saudaraku juga, kan?" Wajah pucat Sai menatap Fugaku penasaran.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti, Sai? Dia yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah! Sekarang kita pulang saja." Sai baru saja ingin menyela perkataan Fugaku, tapi pria itu sudah ditelan pintu keluar. Mikoto hanya mengelus bahu Sai, berharap ia mengerti sifat keras Ayahnya. "Jangan membantah Ayahmu, Sai. Percuma saja."

"Kurasa kali ini paman Fugaku berlebihan," sela Naruto.

Mikoto tersenyum memaklumi, "dia hanya khawatir." Dan tangan ibu cantik itu menggandeng Sai dan Naruto di samping kanan dan kiri, "ayo kita pulang."

* * *

><p>Hinata menopang dagu lama. Banyak yang ia pikirkan.<br>1. Sasuke 2. Sasuke 3. Sasuke Haaarrggh! Ada apa dengannya? Ini bukan semata karena perasaan, tapi juga tentang masa depan pemuda itu. Ah, apa Sasuke masih punya masa depan? Entahlah, tak ada tanda-tanda perkembangan apapun dari Sai. Lihat! Lihatlah di ujung saja, Sai yang tengah duduk menikmati acara infotainment di televisi. Ummh, mungkin kurang tepat jika disebut menikmati, karena terlihat sekali wajahnya tegang saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang sedang hot-hot-nya gosip tentang Onyxshade. Grup jual tampang yang terancam bubar? Hmm, Sai cukup tersinggung dengan topik yang selalu dibahas hampir tiap hari itu. Hal yang membuat Sai lama terkurung dalam apartement tanpa sekali pun mendapat ijin untuk menghirup udara luar. Alasannya satu, wartawan. Sekali ia menginjak tanah di luar apartement, dapat dipastikan krumunan wartawan pasti mengeroyoknya tanpa ampun.

"Sai? Kenapa melihat acara gosip terus? Itu pasti membuatmu makin suntuk." Hinata yang tak tega melihat Sai termenung di hadapan televisi akhirnya menghampiri.

"Tidak apa-apa," tentu saja Sai menjawabnya dengan senyum. Meski begitu, Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi cemas terukir samar di wajahnya.  
>"Hinata..."<br>"Ya?"  
>"Kau sering menjenguk Sasuke, kan? Bisa kau beri alamat di mana Sasuke ditahan?"<br>"Itu..."

* * *

><p>Sai kembali melirik arlojinya. Setelah 30 menit terjebak macet akhirnya taksi yang ia tumpangi bergerak juga, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju penjara tempat Sasuke ditahan. Setelah mengorek sedikit informasi dari Hinata, ia putuskan nekat kabur dari pengawasan Naruto, si gadis hiperaktif itu. Sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, Naruto sudah seperti babysiter yang terus mengekor ke mana pun 'balita'nya melangkah. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi Sai hanya risih saja jika diawasi seperti bayi.<p>

"Mungkin kini Naruto sudah memnghebohkan apartemen," Sai bicara sendiri dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagu. Pikirannya menerawang sosok Naruto yang pasti sudah telpon ke sana-ke mari menanyakan di mana Sai, jika saja hp-nya tidak mati, mungkin Naruto sudah bolak-balik menelponnya. Memang tak seharusnya ia pergi diam-diam, apalagi di saat gosip sedang santer begini. Itulah alasan mengapa Sai kini mengenakan mantel, kaca mata dan topi serba hitam, tak peduli betapa panasnya udara hari ini.

Lamunan Sai terjeda. Taksi yang ia tumpangi sampai di tempat tujuan.

Dengan ragu ia melangkah menuju bangunan yang identik dengan kriminal itu. Setelah sedikit berbicara dengan petugas tahanan, akhirnya ia dipersilahkan menuju ruang besuk tahanan.  
>Langkah berat terdengar makin jelas. Sai mengangkat wajahnya, "Sasuke...?"<p>

Dua mata onyx saling pandang. Pandangan yang dalam hingga seolah dua mata itu saling menenggelamkan. Tubuh Sai bergetar, entah apa yang membuatnya bergetar. Tapi saat pertama kali menatap Sasuke, secara otomatis kerja otaknya terasa brutal. Seperti berputar mencari kenangan-kenangan yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Kau sehat, Sai?" tanya Sasuke mengawali, melihat Sai yang semakin pucat Sasuke merasa ada yang tak beres dengan saudaranya itu. Yang ditanya masih terdiam, masih bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.  
>"Mengapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.<p>

Sasuke...

.

Atap...

.

Anak haram...

.

Jatuh dan... Arrgh!

.

Tidak! Semakin diingat semakin menyiksa! Sai tidak tahan dengan sakit di kepalanya dan telinganya yang mendengung.

"Kau tak apa, Sai?" Sasuke panik. Sai mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan nafas tak teratur. "Tidak-"

"-tidak, Sasuke..." Sai mundur, kembali memperbanyak jarak di antara mereka sebelum berlari ke luar.  
>"Hey, Sai..." kata-kata selanjutnya hanya tertahan di ujung lidah, Sai sudah tak terlihat.<p>

Sai berjalan gontai di trotoar jalan yang entah apa namanya. Jantungnya masih bekerja di luar kendali. Yang ia bingung, mengapa ia lari? Mengapa ia menghindar dari Sasuke padahal baru beberapa menit saja ia bertemu pandang dengannya. Ya, Sai mengingatnya. Meski sebuah siksa ketika naluri memaksa kerja otak diluar kemampuan alamiahnya. Prediksinya tak salah, Sasukelah yang paling berpengaruh dalam memori terakhir.

"Sai..."

Pekikan suara mengejutkannya. Sai berbalik, melihat Hinata dengan nafas tersengal berlari ke arahnya. "Hah, sudah kuduga kau pasti datang menemui Sasuke."

"Itu, tolong jangan beri tahu Ayah."

"Beres! Aku sendiri juga pasti kena omel jika sampai ketahuan memberi tahu tempat Sasuke di tahan."

Sai bisa tersenyum lega kini.

"Tentang Sasuke, tadi aku sempat menemuinya, katanya kau kembali sebelum sempat bicara apapun padanya."

"Sebenarnya itu-"

"Itu Uchiha Sai, kan?"

"Mana?"

"Wah, benar itu dia..."

Sai dan Hinata mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Para remaja yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sai bisa mengenalinya rupanya.  
>Shit!<p>

TBC...

(Toberculocis?)

Eh?

* * *

><p>Sampai jumpa Chap selanjutntya... Review?<p> 


End file.
